


Time Enough at Last

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Implied Chirrut/Baze, Implied K2/3PO, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Rebels reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Bodhi has some self esteem issues. Cassian is determined to get rid of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read that Riz Ahmed is Pakistani and so he speaks Urdu at one point in the fic. If I used the wrong language or did something else wrong, let me know. I hope you guys like it :)

"-and then I just redirected the energy to the main power core and watched the fireworks!" Bodhi laughed, finishing his story with a wide flourish of his hands. The small group around him broke out into raucous laughter.

"If I hadn't seen it myself, I'd say you were messing with us." Jyn grinned over her cup.

"Tell us what happened with the giant crane!" Baze called, one arm slung around a grinning Chirrut. Bodhi smiled and eagerly launched into another story, practically glowing at the attention and the laughter his tale drew.

Three stories and a thrown beverage later, the group dispersed, wandering off in their own directions. All except Cassian, who took his time finishing his caf, glancing at Bodhi when he could get away with it.

"It feels good to make people laugh." Bodhi said, tying his hair back, "I think I'll try it more often. I have lots of stories, being a cargo pilot was surprisingly eventful."

"You're really something, Bodhi." Cassian said, smiling softly at him.

"Me? Ah, I'm nothing special." he smiled assuringly, "You're all so strong and talented, I'm just lucky to be along for the ride."

Cassian said nothing, and Bodhi didn't think much of the odd expression that flitted across his face.

\---

The dogfight had been close, and it was only the upgrades Bodhi had insisted on installing that kept them in the air long enough to jump to hyperspace. The men cheered as they set down on the landing pad, Bodhi let himself relax only when they were safely on the ground.

A hand on his shoulder surprised him, and he looked up to see Cassian Andor smiling down at him.

"Good job." he said. Bodhi felt his heart lift at the praise and he gave Cassian his sincerest smile. He turned his head to hide a blush, busying himself with the landing checks.

If he hadn't turned, he wouldn't have missed the look of wonder on Cassian's face.

\---

"That was amazing, Bodhi! I've never even seen that maneuver before!" Cassian beamed, clapping a hand on his shoulder and keeping it there. Bodhi blushed fiercely at the praise, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Forget me, your idea to blow up the gas canisters was pure genius! I saw it from the sky, the explosion was beautiful!" Bodhi beamed, noticing how Cassian's cheeks flushed red from the cold.

"It was all only possible because of your flying skill." Cassian poked, tactfully ignoring Bodhi's deflection.

"Well, I'm no Cassian Andor." Bodhi grinned, the warmth of Cassian's hand seeping through his shirt and driving away the chill of the air.

"No one is, but you sell yourself too short, Bodhi." he said, patting his shoulder and stepping away.

Bodhi felt the warmth of his hand for hours after.

\---

Bodhi was the last to step off the ramp, and Cassian was there throwing his arms around him before Bodhi could react, pulling him into a tight hug. Bodhi was too surprised to do much besides blink.

"Answer your blasted comm next time," Cassian growled into his ear, "We worried you were dead."

"There was an emp bomb." Bodhi justified, trying not to enjoy the feel of Cassian's arms around him too much. Cassian pulled back, hands firmly on Bodhi's shoulders as his eyes flicked up and down, checking him for injuries. Bodhi finally noticed the clothes he wore, a half-hazard mix of flight suit and smuggler garb. He'd clearly been in a rush. His blaster was holstered on his hip, and his helmet was on the ground a few feet back where he'd dropped it when he'd caught sight of Bodhi's team.

"Where are you going?" Bodhi asked, confusion etched on his face, "I thought you were grounded for the next three days?" Cassian suddenly seemed very interested in the ground, scowling at the pavement.

"When we lost contact with your team, I requested permission to go after you. They refused, so I uh..."

"You were going to disobey direct orders to try and go after us?" Bodhi asked incredulously. Cassian nodded, finally looking him in the eye.

"I was."

"Cassian..." Bodhi said quietly, awe in his voice.

"Bodhi." Cassian looked like he was anticipating something. He'd stepped closer, close enough for Bodhi to see his reflection in those brown eyes.

"It makes me happy to see you care for these guys so much." Bodhi said honestly, grateful his men had someone like Cassian looking out for them.

Cassian's eyes hardened slightly, and he opened his mouth as if to speak before snapping it shut. Before Bodhi could ask what was wrong, he'd turned on his heel and left the hangar.

Bodhi was left alone on the tarmac, blinking in confusion and worry.

\---

"Forget about me, Jyn needs help!" Bodhi kept his head low, trying to avoid blaster fire while he repaired the downed ship.

"Jyn is fine," Cassian argued, briefly lifting his head above their cover to shoot towards their attackers, "I won't leave you alone up here!"

"She's alone! She needs you more than I do, I can manage!" Bodhi's hands shook but it didn't slow his work.

"I said no!" Cassian shouted, blasting at the enemy cover. Frustrated, Bodhi twisted to face him.

"Jyn is important, she can't be replaced! You must-"

Cassian snarled and grabbed his face, crushing his lips to Bodhi's in a fierce kiss that nearly knocked the wind out of him. The kiss was far from perfect, Cassian's facial hair tickled and his lips were chapped and dry and he wasn't being particularly gentle, but it held enough emotion that Bodhi could tell through the sudden haze over his mind that Cassian was pouring everything he had into it. Despite their current situation, Bodhi felt lighter than he had in years. Cassian pulled back too soon for his liking, breath mingling with Bodhi's, anger simmering in his eyes.

"You. Are. Not. _Replaceable_." he growled, his grip tight but not enough to hurt, " _Stars_ , Bodhi, what will it take to make you believe that?"

Bodhi could only stare for a moment, eyes wide and lips tingling.

"D-Dinner? Tonight, perhaps?" Bodhi stuttered out before his brain could catch up with his mouth. Cassian smirked, stroking a thumb across Bodhi's stubbled cheek, sending heat through Bodhi's stomach.

"Good. Get us out of this and I'll buy." Satisfied, Cassian released him and returned his attention to the storm troopers. Bodhi scrambled to obey, suddenly remembering the dire situation they were in.

"Fix the ship, Bodhi." Cassian said, blasting a trooper who'd been aiming near Bodhi's position, "I'll protect you."

\---

Bodhi had always had a hard time believing anyone would ever like someone as boring and cowardly as him, and that lack of self esteem had only gotten worse under the Empire. He'd resigned himself to a life of inferiority even after he'd defected, but then he'd met Cassian Andor, and Cassian thought he was worth something.

Bodhi could hardly believe it even as the reality was holding him steady and rocking into him with skillful thrusts. This was real, this was happening. Cassian Andor actually _wanted_ him, desired him for more than just his body, held him like he was something precious, like he _meant_ something to him. Bodhi wanted so badly to believe he did. Cassian's hands were warm on his hips and he mouthed at Bodhi's skin like he was the air itself.

"So good, Bodhi. You feel incredible. You're so good to me, Bodhi." Cassian praised him, eyes closed in bliss, hips rolling into Bodhi with passion and vigor, driving the breath from the pilot with every thrust.

"Cassian, I-جی ہاں، وہاں!" Bodhi gasped, hands tangling in Cassian's hair. Cassian's breath hitched at Bodhi's slip into his native tongue, and he buried his face into the tempting throat.

"You're amazing. So unbelievably amazing. You're beautiful and strong and so...so..." he couldn't seem to find the adequate words, so he settled for kissing Bodhi like a drowning man breaking the water's surface.

"You don't have to compliment me," Bodhi managed once Cassian switched his attention to back Bodhi's throat, his voice more breathy than he'd like, "It's fine."

"I like complimenting you, _mi corazón_." Cassian murmured, lavishing his clavicle with attention.

"I don't really deser-oh!" a strong thrust interrupted him, Cassian not tolerating any self deprecation in bed.

"You do, you do deserve it, _mi tesoro_." he insisted, "I'll prove it. I'll spend the rest of my life proving it if I must." Cassian said, determination shining in his eyes. Bodhi's eyes softened, he lifted one of Cassian's hands to his lips, pressing the gentlest kiss to the scarred knuckles.

"If you must."

Cassian kissed him, gathering him close and snapping his hips forward. Bodhi's head fell back and he moaned, wondering what he'd ever done to deserve this man.

\---

The ruins of the Death Star were still drifting somewhere in the sky when Bodhi finally escaped his conversation with a frankly abrasive R2 unit. He found his way to a bench near the outskirts of the fire's light, and contented himself with observing the festivities.

The odd, dark haired Jedi who'd introduced himself with three separate names since they'd met conversed quietly with Chirrut, his strange hybrid lightsaber on the table between them. Baze kept a watchful eye on them from his place at Chirrut's side. Jyn and her father stood amongst a group of ewoks, animatedly reenacting Galen's rescue from Eadu. K2 and the Skywalker guy's yellow droid were locked in a heated debate about something Bodhi couldn't hear, their hands entwined, oddly enough.

Just as he began to wonder where Cassian was, the man himself sat heavily down beside him, leaning to rest his head on Bodhi's shoulder. Bodhi's hand came up to play with his hair, fingers twirling soothingly in the brown strands.

"Hey." Bodhi greeted softly. "How're you doing?"

"I love you, Bodhi." Cassian murmured, relaxing into Bodhi's touch, "Stars, we have so much work to do."

"Later." Bodhi smiled fondly, "Worry about it later. We have time now."

Cassian craned his head to meet his gaze, the exhaustion in his body unable to subdue the joy and adoration in his eyes. An adoration Bodhi hadn't felt unworthy of in a long time.

"Yes." he said softly, reaching a hand to caress Bodhi's face, "We have time."

They'd shared many kisses, but this one was sweeter than any previous. The death of the Emperor had lit a fire of hope in the hearts of the people, uprisings were happening everywhere from Lothal to Manaan, and the Empire would soon be no more.

Cassian kissed him, long past caring about his surroundings. Strong arms wrapped around him and brown eyes opened to meet his, twinkling with mirth and happiness.

 _How bad can I be_ , Bodhi thought, _if Cassian Andor chose me of all people?_


End file.
